Slip Up
by EvilRegality93
Summary: Emma finds herself in a tricky situation and it's Regina's turn to be the Saviour. One shot. Pre-SQ and Post-Curse so Emma knows all about magic.


**A/N: I know I should be updating Love and Healing? but I'm really getting into one shots! I'm sorry! I'm planning on writing the next chapter tonight so it should be up tomorrow night. I hope you enjoy this until then. **

* * *

Slip Up

Emma pumped up the volume on the radio before stepping under the steamy spray of the shower. She'd always liked the water as hot as she could stand.

She mindlessly tapped her foot and hummed along to the music as she rinsed her hair.

The theme song from Fame began to play and although she'd never admit it out loud it was one of her all-time favourites. She abandoned her foot tapping in favour of more _enthusiastic_ moves.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She felt her left foot slip slightly. She attempted to throw all her weight onto her other foot and grab hold of the shower curtain to avoid falling. Instead she ended up toppling over, pulling the curtain down with her. She landed in the tub with a thud. Her arm was twisted awkwardly behind her.

"Ow."

She tried to move her arm but the excruciating pain instantly began to drag her into unconsciousness. She quickly abandoned the attempt and took a few deep breaths.

She tried to call out for someone between the sobs that were beginning to build. "Someone help me! Please! I need help! Anyone?" It was useless though. Mary Margaret wouldn't be home for hours and she was pretty sure anyone would be able to hear her even if they were walking right past the apartment. The sobs escalated into hysterical crying.

"Gods! Emma?"

She looked up to find Regina standing over her looking genuinely worried. Luckily the shower curtain was preserving most of her dignity.

"R..Regina? How did you get in here?"

"Magic of course. Do you need some help dear?"

Emma was in way too much pain to worry about her pride. "Yes. I think my shoulder is dislocated."

"It certainly looks that way" Regina replied, indicating the twisted arm. It certainly didn't look right. "I can heal it but it's going to hurt. A lot. You just need to trust me."

That didn't sound good. "Maybe you can just take me to the Emergency Room?"

"Don't be a baby Miss Swan. It's going to need setting either way. Just breathe."

"Fine."

Emma inhaled deeply as Regina leant over her to place her hand on the injured shoulder. Despite the pain, Emma couldn't help but notice the smell of apples that was filling her nose. Oh god! Focus Swan.

"Ready?"

Emma didn't trust herself to speak. She just nodded.

Regina closed her eyes and concentrated.

A loud crack filled the silent room, followed quickly by an ear-piercing scream from the blonde.

Regina's eyes flew open. She ran her fingertips over the shoulder to check it.

"It's back in. It should be fine, just a bit achy for a few days. I'm sorry, I know how much that hurts."

Emma hesitantly sat up and flexed her arm. Regina was right, it was no longer dislocated.

"It's great, thanks Regina."

Emma looked down and realised that her movement had caused the shower curtain to slip down considerably. Crap! She hastily yanked it back up.

The brunette simply laughed and waved her hand, causing a pair of jeans and a black tank to magically appear on Emma.

"Were you finding my nudity distracting?" Emma joked, hoping to diffuse the tension a bit.

"Yes."

"Oh…umm… so anyway why did you magically teleport into my bathroom. Not that I'm ungrateful or anything."

Regina's face flushed. She turned on her heel and left the bathroom. Emma chased after her.

"Regina wait!" They were in the kitchen by the time Regina stopped. "What's going on?"

"What I'm about to say does not leave this room. Understand?"

"Whatever you say."

Regina hesitated. "I heard you."

"What were you walking past the apartment?"

Another hesitation. "No I was in my office."

"Your office on the other side of town? I don't think even I can shout that loud."

The Mayor's eyes were glued to her shoes. "I didn't hear you in the traditional sense. It was inside my head. I don't know how, it's never happened before. You called out for help so I teleported over here."

"Huh."

"Huh? That's all you have to say?" She still couldn't bring herself to look up at the blonde. She suddenly felt arms surrounding her.

"Thank you." Emma said as she squeezed her tighter.

"You aren't freaked out?"

It was Emma's turn to be embarrassed. She gave her answer with her head pressed tightly into Regina's shoulder.

"No. You came to help me, that's all I care about. No one has ever done that for me before."

Regina pulled away from Emma just enough to be able to reach the other woman's lips. She planted a gentle kiss upon them before she could talk herself out of it.

To her surprise Emma didn't pull away. In fact she actually deepened the kiss.

Regina felt her heart flutter. "Maybe it's my turn to be the Saviour?"

Emma simply smiled before kissing Regina once more.


End file.
